The present invention relates generally to a music practice feedback system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a music practice feedback system for changing a visualization of sheet music based on collecting of information related to the playing of regions of the sheet music.
Conventional techniques for visualization of music and other sounds use note extraction. The conventional techniques may label the twelve notes of an octave around a circle. Raw audio information is fed into the system, whereby the system applies note extraction techniques to isolate the musical notes in a particular passage. The intervals between the notes are then visualized by displaying a line between the labels corresponding to the note labels on the circle. Further, the lines representing the intervals are color coded with a different color for each of the six intervals. Also, the music and other sounds are visualized upon a helix that allows an indication of absolute frequency to be displayed for each note or sound. However, these conventional techniques merely label parts of the music without identifying any other information about the regions.
Other conventional techniques accelerate conceptual comprehension in learning and technical proficiency in performing a musical piece or lesson by identifying performance issues with particular musical concepts. Based on this identification, customized lessons are created that focus on the improvement of these specific musical concepts. Thus, through the iteration, a series of lessons is dynamically generated based specifically on the user's performance. However, this technique only generates lessons for complex musical concepts and it not directed towards actual musical pieces. Therefore, although the techniques attempt to teach users complex musical concepts, the complex musical concepts are artificially generated and not necessary included in sheet music as the same concept.
Thus, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques that the techniques are incapable of providing a music practice feedback system that can identify difficult regions of sheet music based on a collection of information such that the users can focus their practice on these difficult areas without the need for a teacher.